


One of Us

by Decepticonsensual



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing is having trouble expressing his feelings to Blackarachnia, and his more chaotic personalities aren't helping... or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

Courting Blackarachnia was not going to be an easy proposition, by any stretch of the imagination.  Even when carried out with the utmost delicacy and attention, any approach would most likely meet with suspicion, if not outright hostility, given their past interactions.  And Blitzwing was dealing with a significant impediment –

– **To the Pit with it!  All they needed was a good battle!  Scrapping filthy Autobots side by side made the fuel boil in your lines and got your engines running hot; nothing was better for inspiring –**

**–** _a pretty little street carnival with those puppies made out of balloons ahahahaha!_

Make that two impediments.

He hadn’t expected to like the former Autobot, to be honest, much less to agree about her.  (Few things were less convenient than cases where his three aspects held wildly varying opinions on a potential partner.)  Yet Blackarachnia had grown on him.  Hothead liked the way she could tear an opponent into quivering scrap metal, despite her size; Icy liked the tactical sensibility she showed when she refrained.  And Random – Random was drawn to the seething sense of chaos within her.

Blackarachnia was standing in the cargo bay, staring out the open bay door at the starfield gradually shifting past them.  The cold blue of the starlight played over the delicate contours of her face.  As soon as he saw her, Blitzwing’s sparkpulse quickened; there was the whirring noise of his faces shifting; and –

**“Hey! _Insect_!  Come spar with me!  I will flatten you into sheet metal!”**

_“Oooh, and then I’ll build a clubhouse out of you, ahahahaha!”_

Icy, horrified, tried to knock his other selves aside, and, after a brief tussle, emerged victorious.  “Ahem.  I mean to say, you look lovely this evening, Blackarachnia.”

To his surprise, the reluctant smile that had just begun to spread over her faceplates as she watched Hothead’s and Random’s antics melted away at these words.  “Not you, too,” she said flatly.

“Pardon?”

Blackarachnia huffed, crossing her arms and turning back to the stars.  “Look.  Let’s not beat about the bush here, okay, Blitz?  When people look at me, they see a freak.  Most are disgusted.  You ’Cons are like that, but you can put it out of your heads long enough to fight alongside me, and that’s why I joined up.  But a few people… they see a freak, and they want to get _closer_.  They really get off on it.  What would it be like to frag a monster?”  She sighed, suddenly sounding weary.  “I just – thought you were the first kind, is all.”

“My dear Blackarachnia, I do not consider you a freak at all.  True, I have, in the past, expressed some distaste for your techno-organic form, but I have since come to appreciate…”  He could tell that even the eyes hidden under her helmet were glaring at him.  This was going badly.  “That is, your mind is such that it… your body is not an impediment to…”

– _zzzzt! –_

**“– Ripping apart anyone who gives you scrap!”**

She tilted her head, startled, but there was a flicker of interest in her optics.

**“Who are those puny bots to think that they can treat you like that?  Come with me, and we will dance on their graves –“**

– _zzzzt! –_

 _“Maybe a light samba!  Ooooh!  Or a merengue!”_ Blitzwing began to sway his hips and cha-cha back and forth.  He held out his hands to Blackarachnia, who was looking at him as if he’d _grown_ an extra pair of heads instead of just switching between them… but after a moment, without losing her wary expression, she placed her hands in his.  He twirled her around, and she actually laughed.

Well.

Maybe not impediments after all.


End file.
